One Saint or Another
by Roaddog 469
Summary: Dating one of the McManus brothers is complicated. They share everything, they're super competitive, and they're never far from one another. This is just a smutty little story examining those facts...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Connor or Murphy McManus (damn the luck), I just play with them when I can. I don't usually write in first person, but really needed it for this story. If you're looking for something in depth and insightful…um you shouldn't read this. It's nothing but a good bit of McManus smut. Hope you enjoy! And if you don't…you really don't need to tell me. LOL! Anyway, enjoy!

Dating one of the McManus brothers is, well, complicated. Don't get me wrong, it's great, and any girl within ten blocks of McGuinty's would tell you they'd love to try it, but it is, well…complicated.

First off, you never know when he's coming around. No phone, no set schedule, it's the luck of the draw. Working a date in around a work schedule is one thing, but work and mass? Not to mention a large chunk of time devoted to drinking with the boys and his brother. His brother who is never far away. And I do mean **never**.

Of course, what Connor McManus and I have been doing for the last four weeks could only be called dating in the absolute loosest sense of the word. No flowers, no candy. Only the occasional meal, followed closely by a few drinks and cigarettes, followed immediately by the hasty removal of clothing and a heavy exchange of bodily fluids.

The mornings were a little awkward in the beginning. Much less now that I'm no longer self-conscious about the fact that Murphy is either sleeping two feet away or stumbling into the loft at an inopportune moment. It only took a night or two to realize that it didn't bother either of them in the least, so I slowly came to grips with it. Of course that process was quickly advanced the night that Connor and I walked in on Murphy and a redhead I had never seen before. She had tried to cover up as Connor walked past, very politely said, "Excuse me," grabbed a pack of smokes and pulled me down onto his own mattress. The redhead eventually forgot that we were in the room, and admittedly, so did I.

She and I made awkward conversation the following morning as we gathered clothing, before sitting at the raggedy card table, politely nibbling on toast as the boys carried on an animated conversation, sitting on their beds in their boxers. I could see the resentment creasing around her eyes as she glared at Murphy. "I wouldn't take it terribly personal," I said, snatching the last cigarette out of a discarded pack forgotten amongst the beer bottles. "It's not that he's uninterested in you, they're just very involved with each other."

"Still, is he just going to sit there and ignore me?"

"They're probably expecting us to entertain each other," I said, exhaling smoke. "They did make us breakfast," I said gesturing at the toast.

"It's just very rude," she said, increasing the intensity of her glare at Murphy, who was still unaffected.

"That what made you come home with him? His manners?"

She turned her glare on me, and I have to admit it was a good one. Murphy was lucky that he was ignoring her. I inhaled sharply, choking on my smoke and started coughing. "Ya alright, there, girl?" Murphy asked, glancing at me.

I nodded, getting my wind back, waving him off. "I'm fine, too," she snapped.

Both brothers turned to face us, looking back and forth between us, trying to work out why there would have been any reason to ask about her at all. "Uh, good," Murphy finally answered.

The redhead huffed out a breath, grabbed her purse, and stormed out. When the door slammed behind her, Murphy and Connor both looked at me then at the empty chair. "What's she in a twist about, then?" Connor asked, rising from the mattress, looking at the closed door.

"I think she felt a little neglected," I said, flicking ashes into an open bottle.

"Neglected?" Murphy asked standing up and stretching. "Made breakfast, didn't I?" he said, gesturing at the toast.

"I think she was just expecting a bit more attention paying or cuddling."

"For fuck's sake, we cuddled all fucking night," Murphy stated, coming towards the table.

I raised my hands in acquiescence, "I'm just saying. It's a girl thing."

"But not for you?" Connor asked stepping up behind my chair, running fingers lightly from one shoulder to the other, then kissing the side of my neck.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "The first morning that I woke up here, in bed alone, Murph in the shower and you already at work, I gave up the idea."

"Well, you were sleeping when I left. Didn't want to wake you."

I smiled a little, "Thank you."

"But ya came back," Murphy added, lighting his own cigarette.

"Sure," I said, nodding, more than a little uncomfortable in the midst of this Q & A session.

"Why didn't it bother you?" Connor asked, settling into the chair next to me.

"You asked me **out**, Connor, you didn't ask me to marry you. And I didn't say yes because I thought we could grow old together. I did it because I liked you and I thought we'd have fun. I didn't come into this expecting anything, so I'm happy with whatever I get, for as long as it lasts." I became aware of the intense stare from both brothers and I nervously tapped out my cigarette, before lighting another.

After a brief second of silence, they lapsed into Gaelic, leaving me smoking. "You're a good lass," Murphy said suddenly in English. "Wish there were more like you."

I laughed a little as they lapsed into what sounded like German and talked around me long enough for me to finish my cigarette. I stood, grabbing my purse, "Well," I started.

"Hold on," Connor said, "I'll walk ye out." He turned back to Murphy and said a bit more in Gaelic, then zipped his jeans and started for the door. We made small talk on the way down the stairs, once on the street, he asked, "Ye'll be 'round your place tonight, then?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Good, then. Dinner? Couple of drinks? Back here?"

"Sounds like fun," I agreed. "I'm off work at six, give me til eight?"

"Sure," he agreed, holding my face gently between his hands, he kissed me insistently, a gesture I returned, my hands finding his hips and drawing him close. When he withdrew his mouth, I was flushed and out of breath. "Eight, then."

"See you," I called to his retreating form as he went back into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner had been great, but after dinner was even better. Just going up the stairs we were already petting pretty heavy. At the last landing before the apartment, he stopped and spun me around, his chest to my back, pinning me against the wall. I tried to reach behind me to pull his mouth to my neck, but he caught both my wrists and pushed my palms flat against the wall. He slid his hands down my outstretched arms, down to my shoulders. He pushed all my hair to one side. Then his lips found my neck, my earlobe. I sighed heavily, arching my back, pressing my ass into his crotch. I could feel him throbbing through both of our jeans and suddenly my own felt very sticky.

His hands encircled my waist, one flat against my stomach, pulling me back against him even harder as he ground his hips into mine. His other hand followed the zipper of my jeans to the moist heat radiating between my thighs. He rubbed two fingers insistently over my cloth covered clit as he pinned my earlobe between his teeth. I heard myself moan as my knees got shaky. He pulled one of my arms from the wall and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on," he whispered, his breath in my ear. He steadied me with his other hand on my hip, as I followed him on wobbly legs up the stairs.

The lights in the loft were off as we burst through the door. Our coats hit the floor immediately and we stumbled out of our shoes on the way to his mattress. We collapsed with a little more force than usual and our shirts were in a heap on the floor in record time. His rosary bounced off my nose as he leaned down. "Let me get that off," he breathed against the skin at the base of my throat. "And maybe I'll close the door, as well," he said getting to his feet.

I arched an eyebrow at the door, only now realizing that it was wide open. I chuckled to myself, as I started on the button on my jeans. Glancing around, I noticed that Murphy's bed was as far across the room as he could be. I could only make out the faintest outline of its light color in the black room. I couldn't even tell if he was asleep in it or not, but then Connor got back and I didn't care.

He settled his weight between my legs his pants off, my own undone. His hands were calloused from work and they felt incredible against my flushed skin as he ran his fingers over my shoulders working my bra strap down. He leaned down over me, his breath moist on my neck as he kissed me, gently, leaving burning wet trails across my flesh.

With one bra strap down, I managed to wriggle enough to get one breast free of the cup and Connor fell on it with reckless abandon. His hand squeezed gently as his mouth went to work, licking small circles around my nipple before tugging on it with his teeth. My breath caught in my throat and my nails dug into the skin of his back. He clamped slightly harder around my nipple as he sucked a breath through his teeth.

I ran my hands down his solid arms, propping myself up on my elbows as much as possible without removing his mouth from my breast. I managed to use one hand to unsnap my bra and lowered myself flat onto my back. Connor took hold of the satin between my breasts with his teeth and pulled back slowly, baring me an inch at a time. Once free of my arms, he tossed his head to one side sending my bra to the floor.

He started in on my breasts now that they were exposed, his mouth soft against my skin, his rough fingers caressing the sensitive skin of my throat. I heard myself moaning, his name a breathy whisper escaping my lips. I could feel him getting even harder against my crotch and I suddenly wanted to be out of my pants very badly. Squirming my hips against his, I managed to get my jeans down to my thighs where he took over, pulling them clear without ever breaking the delectably slow rhythm his mouth had taken up on my nipple.

Free of my jeans, I hooked a toe inside of the waist of his boxers, pushing them down over his ass. Taking the hint, he broke off for a second, pulling his boxers off. Leaning forward again he kissed a slow trail down my belly as he gathered both sides of my panties, tugging them gently off of me, following their progress with his mouth. He breathed hot against my sex before continuing down my thighs. A soft kiss, a tiny lick. The barest trace of a hicky, a nip against the inside of my knee. I was arching my whole body, needing his touch. His mouth returned up my legs stopping again breathing warm moisture against my clit. He partook for a few minutes, licking something that felt unusually like the alphabet. After E I was lost to the sensation, running my fingers through his hair. "Connor," I whined, and suddenly his face was there, hovering in front of me in the darkness. His mouth covered my own, and I could taste myself on him as his tongue explored my mouth. I could feel his hardness poised just outside my entrance and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he slid home.

I gasped out loud, pulling my mouth away from his, tilting my head back in ecstasy. His movements were slow, gentle. I kneaded his shoulders, pulling him against me. He laved my throat, nipping at the sensitive skin. The soft rock of his hips against my own was hypnotic and I just reveled in the sense of him inside of me.

The sudden change in his rhythm caught me off guard as he pulled completely out and far enough back that I couldn't feel him at all. I was just looking down to see what the hell he was doing, when the velvety head of his cock bumped my clit then ran down the length of my slit, before burying himself up to the hilt inside me.

My thighs tightened around his hips as he repeated the motion again and again. The combination of movements and sensation was driving me nuts. His name was becoming a mantra that I heard myself repeating over and over. I dug into his back, needing him to go faster, the sensation so intense I couldn't take it any longer, but he wouldn't speed up. He simply maintained his torturous and deliciously slow movements, until I was whimpering with need.

I felt the muscles in my body tighten in anticipation of release. One last clit bump and a slow drag down he slid home, this time twitching a muscle I didn't even know he had, causing his cock to jump towards my belly button, caressing my G-Spot, sending me into blissful oblivion as he collapsed on top of me, spent.

When my senses started to return, I gently touched his sweaty hair, just below my chin, where he rested his head on my breasts. He sighed a breath against my own damp skin, sending a shiver up my spine. "Sweating like a pig. I need a shower."

I exhaled, a smile in my voice, "I kinda like it."

"Hm," he vibrated against my chest. "I kinda noticed," he said kissing the space between my breasts. "Come with me?" he asked looking up at me.

"Tempting," I said, my fingers drawing circles in the moisture on his back. "But I don't think my legs would hold me just now." He smiled up at me, the stubble of his beard tickling my skin.

"All right, then," he said, getting to his knees. "You should cover up, though. Chilly in here." He grabbed a threadbare blanket, laying it beside me. He gently gripped my hips, turning me onto my belly, running a hand up my bare back, brushing my hair off to one side, exposing my neck, where he kissed me softly as he spread the blanket over me. He patted my ass softly, as he stood and walked away. I curled up around a pillow and fell asleep a few seconds after I heard the water start to run.


	3. Chapter 3

An insistent hand on the back of my neck brought me around and I tried to turn, but his head pinned mine down. All I could see was the top of his head, his hair flat and darker, still wet from the shower. His naked chest pressed against my shoulders, his face nuzzling into the side of my neck.

I raised to my knees slightly, just enough to press my ass against his hips, his erection already firm against the thin material of the blanket that still covered me. He worked one hand under the blanket and his thumb and forefinger found my nipple, pinching. I gasped, my eyes closing, my hips rubbing back and forth against his groin. He thrust forward hard and fast, rocking me back to the mattress. Releasing my nipple, he grabbed my hips with his other hand lifting me to his form, grinding into me.

This was…different. Twice in one night wasn't uncommon for Connor, but usually the first round was rough and the follow-up was gentle. Not that I was arguing, frankly, I was enjoying the changeup. He slid between me and the wall, slipping under the blanket with me, his hands exploring. Lying on my side now, he spooned naked behind me, kissing and gently biting my neck and back. One hand slipped between my neck and the mattress, over my shoulder down to my breast, tweaking my nipple. I leaned my head back in ecstasy, my eyes closed, and he caught my earlobe in his teeth. I groaned in pleasure and he bit harder. I inhaled sharply and he released my ear, returning his mouth's attention to my neck.

His other hand, meanwhile, ran short nails down the sensitive skin covering my spine, then slid forward over the mound of my hip, he nudged a knee between my thighs, parting them. His fingers dipped into my folds, brushing over my clit then continuing on, burying his finger inside of me. I cried out and his hand left my nipple, placing one finger over my lips then pointing at the bed on the other side of the room, where I could just make out a sleeping form. I nodded, acknowledging his brother's presence and took his finger in my mouth, sucking, circling it with my tongue. The finger inside me waggled furiously as his thumb massaged my clit, roughly.

I sank my nails into his thigh, arching back against him, his cock insistent against my ass. Rolling forward he pinned my body underneath his own. Removing his fingers he lifted my ass, bringing me to my hands and knees. I tried to spread my legs but he put his knees on the outside of my calves, keeping my thighs tight. Then without warning, he slammed into me, rocking me forward. I shrieked again, unable to stop myself. I pinned my lower lip between my teeth in an attempt to muffle my moans as he thrust into me over and over. Hard and fast, the friction from my close together thighs driving me mad. Losing strength in my arms, I collapsed onto my elbows, his powerful rocking motions strong enough to cause my breasts to sway back and forth, my nipples brushing against the rough cotton of the sheets, just adding another level of stimulation to the whole situation.

As it was, the whole thing was already adding up to be too much for me. I felt a growl building in my throat that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to contain, when his right hand slid from my hip, splaying his palm and fingers over the cheek of my ass, squeezing, always keeping up the speed. I started to shiver as my muscles contracted with the beginnings of a bone-melting orgasm. As he slapped his hand hard against my ass, a full on scream ripped from my throat as his fingers clenched in the flesh of my hips and his seed filled me.

All of my strength left me and I collapsed, bonelessly, forward onto my face. I was just getting my breath back when the same blanket was pulled over me. Still flat on my face, he rolled me onto my side. His body, no longer taut as a bowstring with desire and lust, was relaxed and warm, molding to my own. One hand draped over my hip, the other slid under my neck, supporting my head. A small satisfied sound escaped me as I cuddled to his arm. He softly kissed my ear. "Remind me to apologize to your brother in the morning," I said sleepily. "That was a little more vocal than I intended."

"Hm," he agreed. And he sounded sleepy himself. My eyelids were getting heavy as his breathing evened out against my neck. My eyes fell on his hand stretched out in front of me and as I nodded off, a stray thought floated through my brain…_I thought Connor's tattoo read 'Veritas'_.


	4. Chapter 4

Light filtered in through my eyelids. I blinked hard against it, but it was no use. I was awake, might as well give in. I opened my eyes to see the boys sitting at the table each with a cup of coffee and a donut. Hugging the blanket to my chest, I sat up, "Mornin'."

"Mornin'," they both said in unison then returned to their own conversation.

My clothes were more or less folded and set next to my side of the mattress. Gathering them up I retreated to the relative seclusion of my blanket and managed to squirm into my clothes. Uncovered I pulled on my socks and boots and attempted to make myself slightly less unappealing. Satisfied, not thrilled, with the results I sauntered to the table, taking a seat at the only open chair, "Any left for me?"

Connor grabbed a paper cup of coffee, removed the lid and started pouring enough sugar into it to make it drinkable for me. I smiled and nodded at him, and he winked at me. "Hey, Murph," I said feeling my face redden, as he looked up at me. "Wanted to apologize for the noise last night."

He smirked at me, one side of his mouth lifting slightly. Something about the look on his face made me keep talking. "I usually keep my head about me, but last night…" I trailed off. Murphy turned his smirk on Connor, who I glanced at out of the corner of my eyes to see that he was glaring a hole in Murphy. I furrowed my brow, confused, looking back at Murphy who was fully grinning now.

"No need to apologize, girl," Murphy said, his grin never faltering as he turned his eyes back to me, offering me a donut with his right hand that read "Aequitas." I focused on it and the memory of falling asleep on an arm last night came back very clear. That hand stretched out in front of me had definitely said "Aequitas." That second round had been Murphy?

I felt my mouth drop, as I looked to Connor, trying to work out how I would explain this. It wasn't really my fault, but was he gonna buy that? But looking at Connor, I realized that he already knew, and looking at Murphy I knew that they had tried this before. And seeing their twin expectant expressions I knew that any other time they had tried this it had ended badly. I closed my mouth and my eyes, deciding how I was going to react.

I shook my head as the realization hit me. I could live the dream. Variety. Nice guys. Smokers. Drinkers. No strings attached. Why the hell would I pass that up? Smiling I looked up at both of them, "No," I agreed, taking Murphy's offered donut and Connor's coffee. "I guess there isn't anything to apologize for."

They both glanced at each other, then brought me into the conversation that had been going when I woke up. The three of us sat and drank coffee and ate donuts and acted like I hadn't slept with both of them in the last six hours. I wasn't sure how much would be discussed about all of this or if this meant that I was dating both of them now? Was I supposed to sleep with them both all the time or was this only an occasional thing? I didn't know. I guessed I was just gonna have to play it by ear.

Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Connor was asking me something. "What, sorry?" I said, facing him.

"I was asking if you had to work today."

"No," I said, glancing at my watch, "but I do have a lunch date with a coworker. I really need to clean up before I go," I said, touching the rats nest on my head and catching a whiff of my own sweat and sex as I raised my arm.

"I'm meeting Roc. Let me grab my coat and I'll walk ye out," Connor replied, rising.

I got to my own feet, grabbing purse and coat off the back of the chair where one of them had hung them at some point in the night. Murphy rose with me, helping the coat onto my shoulders, his touch familiar as he pulled my hair out of the collar, his fingers brushing my neck as he did. I shivered a little as I turned to thank him, his hands cupped my face gently and his lips met mine. No urgency to it, just a kiss. Softly, but insistently, his tongue entwined with mine and I felt the blood rush south of my belt. My hands found his hips as he broke away. "Sorry, if I hurt ya. Last night, I mean."

"Nah," I said shaking my head, "just surprised me is all."

"Just let me know if I ever do."

"I will, trust me."

"But," he said, glancing over his shoulder as Connor approached, "feel free to keep screaming like that."

"Shut it," Connor said, smacking Murphy on the back of the head as he passed to stand behind me. "She already said it wasn't you. You just surprised her. Come on, then, I'll walk you down."

"Just let me know it's you next time." I said as Connor took my hand and led me towards the door. "Bye, Murphy," I called over my shoulder as Connor pushed me in front of him, glaring a hole through Murphy who had reclaimed his self-satisfied smile.

Connor pulled me into the lift, apparently in too big a hurry to get me away from Murphy to take the stairs. Once inside he pushed me hard against the wall, pinning me there, his knee between my legs, kissing me hard. It stole my breath for a second, before I could respond, holding him to me, rubbing my crotch against his knee. He broke away when the doors opened, taking my hand and towing me along.

Standing on the street, he donned his sunglasses, ducking his head down to mine. "If I had known that you liked it that rough, I'd have tried it weeks ago."

I laughed, touching his chest, "Only sometimes. There's nights when what you did last night would have made me scream. He just had the luck of the draw."

"Still no need to keep that yelping to yourself."

I smiled again, "I won't."

"All right, then," he said, "We'll see you soon?"

"You know where I'll be."

"Right," he said, kissing me once more, gently, sucking on my bottom lip. Then he ran a finger down my face, looked up at the building, flipped his middle finger up, then turned and walked away. Looking up at the building I thought I saw a responding hand gesture just ducking back into the fifth floor window. I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I turned to my apartment.

I guess they really do share everything, I thought, and they are so competitive. Being the object of their one-up-manship was gonna be fun. Thinking about each's face, Connor's soft and animated, Murphy's sharp, dark features remote. I grinned. Yeah, dating one of the McManus brothers was complicated, but it looked like dating both of them was gonna be a blast.


End file.
